I'm Here
by LokiLaufeyson909
Summary: Caution: Major spoilers for Thor Ragnarok Thor and Loki have successfully escaped Hela and promised to never leave each other again. But what happens when fate intervenes? Bad summary but here is my interpretation of the ending of Thor Ragnarok and that thorki moment that had all the fangirls crying.


I'm Here

 **Don't own Marvel or Thor and Loki**

 **Based on scene from Thor Ragnarok, major spoilers if you haven't seen the movie. My favorite scene from Thor Ragnarok was the scene where Loki finds Thor after the battle with Hela. Many others wrote a story on the scene and this is my version. I also changed my username because Loki is my life. I hope you like it. Please review and enjoy.**

 **Side Note: if any you have read my story or are currently reading The Return of Lord Shen, you might have noticed that I haven't updated in a while. This is because I am having some writer's block and school is keeping me very busy at the moment. I have not abandoned and I do intend to finish it. I am currently working on the next chapter but it's been difficult lately. Thank you.**

…

"I'm here."

Silence filled the room. A giant, loving smile found its way onto Thor's face. His brother was really here, with him. Thor had thought that he'd lost Loki but maybe there was hope for them after all. Loki's emerald green eyes twinkled with happiness. For the first time in years, he felt loved and wanted.

Thor went over to Loki and before the God of Mischief could say a word, he was pulled into a warm, loving embrace. "I thought I'd lost you forever," Thor whispered, his body racking with sobs. Instead of pulling away like he'd normally would, Loki returned it, tears filling his eyes as well. "I thought that we would never be happy like this again," Thor continued.

Loki buried his head into Thor's broad chest, not wanting to leave the comforting arms of his brother. "Brother?" Loki asked through tears. "Yes brother?"

Loki's sobs grew as he prepared himself for the next sentence.

"I'm so sorry brother. I'm sorry for everything I have done. I'm sorry for trying to hurt you. I'm sorry for killing Odin and Frigga…" He trailed off, not wishing to continue his list of crimes. Thor immediately pulled back.

"Odin's death was never your fault. Do you understand me. You didn't kill Mother either. She chose to sacrifice herself to prevent Malekith from getting Jane and the Aether."

"Brother, it was I who sent Odin away, I who told Kurse how to escape the dungeons. I'm a fool. It was my fault." Thor's face paled but he refused to hear Loki berate himself.

Wiping tears off Loki's face, he smiled and pulled him back into a hug one hand on his back the other on his head. "It was never your fault," he whispered. "Odin was getting old and Mother would've given her life either way. I'm sorry if I ever blamed you. I love you Loki. I love you more than anything else. If I ever lost you, I don't even want to think that."

Loki cried harder, relieving himself of all his pain and shame that he'd carried for years. For a long time, he'd craved Thor's attention and love. Realizing that he had it all this time filled the hole in his heart forged from his desire to be his brother's equal.

"Let's go brother," Thor said, "the others are waiting." Loki sighed deeply before following Thor to the main room on the _Statesman_. Everyone watched as the brothers made their way to the front of the room. "Your throne," Valkyrie told him. Thor nodded and sat down, giving a little wave to the rest of the Asgardians.

Thor smiled at his friends. "Earth it is," he declared.

…

Thor and Loki stood in Thor's room, looking out through the window into the vast emptiness that was space. Loki wore an anxious expression on his face.

"Do you really think that it's a good idea to go back to earth?" Loki asked.

"Yes, of course. The people of earth love me I'm very popular," Thor responded.

"Let me rephrase that. Do you really think that it's a good idea to bring _me_ back to earth?"

"Probably not to be honest. I wouldn't worry brother. I feel like everything's going to work out fine," Thor assured him.

Loki gave Thor a smile. He was about to say something when a large ship appeared in front of them. Gazing up in horror, Loki whispered, "you have to get out of here."

"Loki?" Thor asked frightened, "who is it?"

"Thanos."

Thor's eyes widened with fear and he turned to his brother. "Thor you must leave now!" he said, his gaze still fixed on the ship. "No!" Thor cried. "I promised to never lose you again."

They were met with an onslaught of heavy fire. Loki turned to Thor, tears running down his cheeks. "Get out of here while you still can."

"Brother, I refuse to leave you behind."

Loki pulled Thor into a tight hug, burying his head into Thor's shoulder. "I love you brother," he whispered. "I'll always be with you. Right here." He loosened his grip and his hand on Thor's heart when he said the last line. Thor cried harder. "I will go. For you brother."

Loki watched sadly as Thor made his escape. He had to do this. Perhaps finally he will be redeemed in the eyes of his parents. Loki looked through the window once more and saw a small pod leave the ship. A wave of relief passed through him and Loki left the room to meet his fate.

Thanos stepped onto the tiny ship, carelessly walking over the bodies of fallen Asgardians. Loki's payment was long overdue and now he would get what he deserved. A grin fell onto his face as he saw the Asgardian prince surrender himself.

"At last! The Asgardian has returned. You promised me the tesseract and yet, I still don't have it."

"I do have the tesseract," Loki said, presenting the small, blue cube to the mad titan. Thanos laughed; Loki grimaced. "Where is Thor?"

"If you promise to leave him alone, I will give you the tesseract." _"Help me Thor! Brother I'm sorry! I wish you were here. You would've known what to do!"_

Thanos chuckled before grabbing Loki by his neck. "Say goodnight Asgardian!" Loki closed his eyes, thinking of Thor and the hug they had shared together. _"At least your safe brother."_

…

Somewhere else, floating off in space, safe from Thanos' wrath was Thor, accompanied by Bruce Banner and Valkyrie. Valkyrie was traumatized once more, with Banner trying to sooth her pain. The last time she saw this much death was at the massacre of Valkyries. Now, she was reliving the horrific nightmare.

Thor steered the ship, crying and thinking about Loki. "He was very brave you know," Banner said.

"I know," Thor whispered back. "Loki will always with me."

He paused then spoke, "right here."

…

 **I hope you enjoyed it. I am literally so worried for Infinity War because I do not want Loki to become evil again and not have a chance to redeem himself. He is truly an amazing character and making him a bad guy and keep him that way for the new movie and its upcoming sequel would seriously hurt his character development, not to mention piss off a million Loki fangirls including myself. Please review and thanks for reading.**


End file.
